Khord
|use_status = G-Major|program(s)_used_to_create_with = (12-above) (video) (audio)|title4 = Activity/Popularity Status|activity_date(s) = April 15, 2014 - present|status_on_kyoobur9000_channel = Main/Major Effect; Used once or a few times in a month or two.|first_video_appearance = "Khord - The New G-Major?" (April 15, 2014) (origins/official) "LAB Adjust: Seeing Red" (April 15, 2014) (video effect)|last_video_appearance = "Nickelodeon Silver Ball Khord" (August 15, 2017)|image1 = Khord.jpg}}'''Khord '''is an effect made by Kyoobur9000. The effect is a G-Major variation which sounds very similar to the original G-Major audio effect everybody uses, expect one of the tracks is shifted a semitone higher along with two extra tracks added to make it sound more like a G-Minor chord instead of a G-Major chord. The effect is made from two programs, Sony Vegas Pro (12-above) (video) and Audacity (audio). Appearance The video effect for "Khord" usually results of the video's grayscale to be inverted along with the video heavily tinted with a red tone, which makes the colors on the video all red, orange, and/or pink. The video effect for "Khord" is all done on Sony Vegas using "LAB Adjust". The audio effect for "Khord" sounds similar to G-Major but a bit different to sound more like a G-Minor chord sound, usually resulting the audio in a more sad/angry tone than G-Major. The audio effect for "Khord" is done on Audacity in order to achieve doing this effect and after importing the edited audio to Sony Vegas, a reverb effect is usually added to increase the unnerving tone for "Khord". On some occassions, the video would be applied with "Height Map" in same way done with the effect "Fat", sometimes vibration is added using "TV Simulation" on the top track. Origins/History On April 5, 2014, Kyoobur9000 upload two videos "LAB Adjust: Seeing Red" and "Khord - The New G-Major?". The video titled "Khord - The New G-Major?" where we see the 9K Garble logo in a red-toned color effect and plays the Sonic Riders theme music used for the Sand Ruins race course which is applied with what sounds like the original G-Major audio effect everybody uses for their G-Major videos, expect it sounds a bit different giving the original G-Major audio effect to sound more of a G-Minor chord sound than a G-Major chord sound, it gives a bit of a more emotional tone than G-Major. The G-Minor chord audio effect was given the name "Khord" as seen on the title of the video which the effect name "Khord" comes from the fact that it sounds like a minor chord sound, so it basically comes from the word "chord" expect the "c" is replaced with a "k" making it "Khord" but still sounding the same as "chord". The other video titled "LAB Adjust: Seeing Red" where we see the "9K Overlap" Kyoobur Enterprises logo applied in one of Sony Vegas's plug-ins "LAB Adjust" with both channels all the way up to their maximum values and the luminance/greyscale being inverted. This makes the colors on the video when applied to look all red, orange, and/or pink, as all stated on the video's description. The video effect was named "Seeing Red" but later became a video effect for "Khord" starting with the video titled "Fat Sid Sings 'Sid the Science Khord'" (uploaded on May 22, 2014) where we see the Sid the Science Kid intro applied in both the audio effect "Khord" and the LAB Adjust video effect "Seeing Red" along with it being applied with "Height Map" the same way done with "Fat" expect it vibrates a bit using "TV Simulator" on top track of the video, the Height Map video effect used for "Fat" was used in several other "Khord" videos, but many rather just have the LAB Adjust video effect applied. When Kyoobur started going to collage to do chemistry research on August of 2014, the "Khord" effect experience hiatuses along the way, with the effect never used on the rest of 2014 and was only used on a few videos over the year of 2015. The effect was brough back to the Kyoobur9000 channel on January 20, 2015 on a video titled "Mario Khord 8 - Bowz's Castle" which is the theme music for the Mario Kart 8 race course "Bowser's Castle" applied with Khord. Since the video was uploaded, the effect would be set on another hiatus until on June 21, 2015, when Kyoobur uploaded a video titled "This is what I do... unfortunately" where we see a music video of the song "This is what I do (I sit on you!)" from the Adult Swim show "Tim & Eric Awesome Show Great Job!" applied in "Khord", expect the video effect is different with the video effect resembling more like the effect "Scawy" along with the Height Map video effect used for "Fat", though this effect variation for "Khord" was only used for one other video ("Fangoria Logo in Khord" uploaded on December 13, 2015) until Kyoobur got back to using the usual video effect for "Khord". The effect "Khord" was then finally brought back in full use on the Kyoobur9000 channel starting with the video "Squid Sisters Song in Khord" which is the theme music of the Squid Sisters "Callie and Marie" from the new Nintendo video game franchise "Splatoon" applied with "Khord" and on the video we see Calle and Marie with cut-out eyes of the King K. Kool costume from the Super Smash Bros. Wii U. plastered onto their faces to blend in with the tone of the "Khord" effect along with a background of black, yellow, red, and orange splats covered up the layers of other splats numerous times. On May 15, 2016, Kyoobur uploaded a video of a video tutorial on how to make "Khord" which was request from a YouTuber. The video was titled "How to Make "Khord". The video tutorial shows Kyoobur applying the ABC Motion Pictures logo in "Khord" using Sony Vegas Pro 12 and Audacity, he mentioned at the end of the video that the video he made would be uploaded very soon after this video, but unfortunately, his laptop was crashed when the video was trying to upload which the video failed to upload and thus the video was never uploaded to YouTube ever. Instructions # Import your video in Sony Vegas. # Apply the Pitch Shift effect to the audio track or event. Check the “Preserve duration” check box and use the A01 method to preserve duration. # Duplicate the audio track into five tracks. # Apply the following pitch changes to each track. # Play your video once to check the volume. Use the slider on the Master Bus (usually on the upper right of the screen) to lower the volume of the video as needed to prevent distortion. Video Effect (Optional) # Apply the Sony LAB Adjust effect to the video output. You can also apply it to your video track or event, but anything else in your video by the following next step. Lightness: 0.000 Channel a: 1.000 Channel b: 1.000 Invert Luminance: With A Checkmark Various Examples Category:9K Effects Category:Effects Category:Kyoobur9000 Category:G-Major Variations Category:G-Major Category:Alpha Effects Category:Scary Effects